Finally
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: [Cherry Juice] Minami finally tells Otome how he truly feels about her


Fox: Ok, there's no place for Cherry Juice... but anyway

* * *

"Uuunngh..." A voice moaned. 

-shuffle- -shuffle-

"OUCH!" Minami yelped as he felt something land on him from above. He opened his eyes and looked at the form of his step-sister Otome. A blush flew at light speed across his face as he scrambled to try and get up, but he couldn't since she had him pinned. "Otome! Get your fat ass off me!" he yelled in the hopes of waking her up.

"Five more minutes..." Otome moaned again. 'Mmmmm... this pillow's cumfy...'

Minami grinned and leaned up to Otome's ear, "We're in high school and yet you still roll off your bed on top of me? I'm starting to think you do that on purpose." he lightly teased.

Otome shot up from her comfortable 'pillow', which happened to be Minami's shoulder, and threw his pillow at him. "You pervert!!"

"Omph!" The pillow hit directly. Minami removed the pillow from his face and sat up, "Pervert?! _You're_ the one hugging _me _in your sleep!" he countered.

Otome opened her mouth to say something, but then grudgingly had to agree... in her mind of course, she couldn't't let Minami know he'd won now could she? "Exactly! I was _asleep_! It's not like I'd want to hug you while conscious anyway!" Even though that was completely un-true... in fact, she loved Minami. Ever since Amane had rejected her Valentine's Chocolates, and Minami had whisked her away on his bicycle at graduation right in front of Amane... she'd started to develop feelings for him.

Minami stuck out his tongue, "Good, I wouldn't want you to anyway! Humph." Minami got up and started getting dressed for High School. 'Gah! When am I ever going to be able to tell her?!' Minami punched the wall in the bathroom as he remembered what Imai had said to him. '_so, you're in love with your sister?_' '_Wouldn't it be better to forget those feelings?_' "SHUT UP!" he hit the wall again, drawing blood from his knuckles.

"Minami?! Are you ok in there?!" Otome's voice sounded worried as she knocked on the door.

Minami snapped out of it and answered, "U-uh, yeah! I'm fine... just fine..."

* * *

Otome was waiting for Minami with his bicycle at the end of the day. 'I hope Minami's alright... he's been acting strange all day... I want to know why he has bandages around his knuckles.' she started looking around. 

"Hasaki."

Otome jumped slightly at the voice. 'Nooooo! I don't want to talk to Amane right now!!' "A-Amane-kun? Uhm-" Her mouth dropped in utter surprise when she saw who the voice _really _came from.

Minami grabbed his stomach as he bent over in hysterical laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that!!"

"Th-that was cruel Minami!! You know I don't want to see him right now!" Otome shouted.

Minami's laughter stopped abruptly. "... What? But I thought you still liked him...?"

"No! Ever since he rejected me I've only wanted to spend time with you!" Otome admitted, and as soon as she realized what she'd said, she slapped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes.

Minami had similar wide eyes. "Wh-what?

"I'm sorry!" Otome apologized before bolting in the opposite direction of their apartment.

"W-wait! Otome! Dammit!" Minami cursed as he jumped on his bike and pedaled as hard as he could after her. "Otome! Otome wait a minute!"

Otome had been running for a while now and she was finally getting tired. She collapsed on the sidewalk panting.

"Otome!" Minami jumped off of his bicycle and let it slide across the pavement as he ran to wards Otome.

Otome looked up with tears brimming her eyes. "I -pant- I'm sorry! -pant- Ple-" Otome as cut off when she felt familiar skinny arms wrap themselves tightly around her, along with soft hair brushing her neck as Minami laid his head on her shoulder.

"No! Don't apologize!" he yelled and shook his head. "I'v been wanting the same thing! 've been wanting to spend all of my time with you!" Minami lifted his head to look Otome in the eyes. "I don't care if we're siblings! Otome... I- I love you..." he finally admitted as he gently closed the distance between them.

Otome immediately reacted by wrapping her arms around Minami's neck as happy tears slid down her face.

And they sat there... in each-other's arms... kissing each other on the sidewalk... with a clapping/crying crowd of people they still have yet to notice

* * *

Fox: -sigh- don't you all wish that would happen? Lol, romantic (kinda sorta) no? 


End file.
